Electronic flares are sometimes used in various applications to warn drivers/pedestrians of hazards, demarcate construction zones or detours, illuminate disabled or parked vehicles, and for other purposes. Currently available electronic flares include compact flares that may be placed along a roadway, on a disabled/parked vehicle, at a point of demarcation, etc. which incorporate flashing light emitting diodes (LEDs). Examples of electronic flares are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,088,222; 7,106,179; 8,154,424; 8,550,653; 8,564,456; 8,579,460; 9,288,088; 9,835,319; D510,289; D515,957; D515,958; D560,533; D654,387; D669,805; D778,752 and D778,753 as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013/0113634; 2016/0186971, the entire disclosure of each such patent and application being expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Pursuant to 37 CFR 1.71(e), this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection and the owner of this patent document reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.